powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin
is the twenty-second episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It marks the debut of Ha-Oh Shurikenjin. Synopsis Tetsunosuke has created a new Nin Shuriken to further bring out Lion-Ha-Oh’s power. The Ninningers try defeating some Gashadokuro with Shurikenjin Drago and BisonKing, but find that they cannot combine with Lion-Ha-Oh. The reason, according to Yoshitaka, seems to lie with Kinji and Yakumo. In order to catch up to the OtomoNin’s power, just like Takaharu did, they try using the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer on Kinji but… Meanwhile, Yokai Nurikabe appears and brings people to despair by creating “walls in life”. Yakumo and Kinji receive his attack and, in front of them, a big wall labeled “Takaharu” appears. Will they be able to overcome this?! Plot On an average summer day, the Ninningers receive a brand new combination shuriken that will allow them to combine with Lion Ha-Oh. However, when trying it out during a regular battle with a Gashadokuro, it ends up doing absolutely nothing, so Shurikenjin Drago and Bison King destroy the Giant Youkai on their own. Angered, Ariakenokata applies the fear Kyuemon had gathered to her skin and then demands him to gather ten times the fear he currently has. Back at the dojo, Yoshitaka appears to tell Yakumo and Kinji that they are the reason they cannot combine with Lion Ha-Oh, and that they should try using him like Takaharu does, before disappearing. Listening to this, the two try using the Chouzetsu Shoubu Changer, but Shishi-Oh, saying the two are boring, does not activate the transformation. This is further emphasized when the Changer accidentally lands on an untransformed Fuuka, who turns into "Chouzetsu Fuuka". Youkai Nurikabe is summoned, creating barriers of life such as "Score 40% higher" and "Parental Objections" to deject those trapped in them. This plan will gather a large amount of fear as well as an amusing strategy that will satisfy both generals. The Ninningers are easily beaten, with Yakumo and Kinji noticeably arguing about their strategy to defeat the Youkai. Ariake no kata orders Nurikabe to make quick work of them with the threat of turning him into a palace wall, and the latter traps Yakumo and Kinji with the wall of their life- Takaharu. Meanwhile, the rest of the Ninningers are getting curb-stomped by Ariakenokata, with Takaharu unable to transform into Chouzetsu AkaNinger as he never got the Chouzetsu Shoubu Changer back. Shishi-Oh mocks Yakumo and Kinji for being unable to pass the wall, when they decide to break into the ground to free themselves. Ariakenokata leaves the battle stating she'll get more wrinkles, while AoNinger and StarNinger arrive to defeat the Youkai. Teaming up with Chouzetsu AkaNinger, they are able to defeat Nurikabe with ease. Once again, the Youkai grows, and uses his Nurikabe Shield to deflect Lion Ha-Oh's Giant Shuriken Crush. However, this time the Ninningers are successfully able to use the new Combination Shuriken by turning Lion Ha-Oh's top half around. The resulting combination, Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, is a large tank with Shurikenjin riding it, and it quickly obliterates Nurikabe. Once the battle is over, Yakumo and Kinji promise Takaharu that they'll eventually overcome him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Student: *Couple: , Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Lion Ha-Oh: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Ariake no Kata: *Yokai Nurikabe: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Chozetsu (x2), Lion Ha-Ojo, Shinobimaru, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Shurikenjin) (x2; first attempt failed) *AoNinger - Dragomaru, Chozetsu (failed), Goton (Wood Setting), Goton (Water Setting), Goton (Earth Setting) *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru, Chozetsu (incomplete) *MomoNinger - Byunmaru *StarNinger - Rodeomaru, Chozetsu (failed), Goton (Fire Setting), Furai (Wind Setting) Errors *Notably, Chozetsu Fuuka lacks her Ninninger suit's symbol on it, while when Yakumo turns into the Chozetsu mode later on, his Ninninger symbol is on the mode. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 22 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 21' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 2 **'Green': 4 **'Yellow': 5 *Both StarNinger and AoNinger attempt to use the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer but fail. After gaining Shishi-Oh's approval, they vow that they will use Lion Ha-Oh when they are stronger. Both will later assume their Chozetsu forms and take command of Lion Ha-Oh in episodes 27 and 38 respectively. DVD/Blu-ray release Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams, Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin, Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test and Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 超合体！覇王シュリケンジン *Toei TV's official episode guide for 超合体！覇王シュリケンジン See Also (fight footage & story) (Ariake no Kata vs. Rangers footage)